


Watch Me

by ryry_peaches



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryry_peaches/pseuds/ryry_peaches
Summary: Kinktober Day 1: mutual masturbation.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949026
Comments: 24
Kudos: 146





	Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first PWP!! I'm working through so much embarrassment to post this >.< but i wanted to test the waters of smut finally, and what better venue than kinktober?

"Tell me what you want," Patrick gasped into the curve of David's throat. David was above him on hands and knees, sprawled over — well, a towel, because Patrick felt strongly that it was one thing to make a mess of his own sheets, but these were technically Ray's sheets. (Patrick had arrived in Schitt's Creek with a double bed set, and Ray had already had a queen sized bed in his spare room.)

"I want you to get off," David said. He nuzzled his cheek against Patrick's, the scrape of stubble making Patrick's blood rise in his cheeks.

"I think I can manage that." Patrick laughed breathlessly and ran his hand over David's ass, gripping his thigh and hitching him closer.

"Mm," David murmured. "No, I want —" He huffed as Patrick bit at his shoulder. "I want to watch you get — get yourself off."

Patrick let his head thunk back on the pillow. "You want what?"

"I want to watch you jerk off," David said slowly, as if worried he hadn't been clear. At Patrick's frown, he quickly added, "We don't have to do that, if you don't want —"

"No, it's just — I mean — can you?" Patrick pushed lightly on David's shoulder, and David rolled off so they could both sit up and face each other properly. Patrick held David's hand. "It's not that I wouldn't…enjoy that," he said slowly, stroking his thumb over David's hand. David nodded. "But I can jerk off anytime, and we get so little private time together, so little sexy time —" he winced at his own turn of phrase, and David smiled at him. "It just seems a little…anticlimactic?"

"Ohh," David said. "Patrick, have you ever been watched before, while you got yourself off? Or watched someone else get off?"

Patrick shook his head.

"Have you ever had phone sex?"

Again he shook his head. The idea of it had always seemed so embarrassing, the kind of thing that you felt ashamed of as soon as you were done.

"Okay." David's face was gentle — he was always gentle with Patrick, when it mattered. "We don't ever have to do anything that doesn't sound good to you, okay? But it's…it's not like jerking off alone in your room. Having me watch you, jerking off myself, knowing that I was getting off just from watching you get off? It's a really intense feeling. I think you would like it a lot."

Patrick squirmed. "I feel like I'll be too self-conscious…"

"We can do something else." David squeezed his hand. "Or we don't have to do anything. It's not like a house to ourselves obligates us to have sex."

"I want to," Patrick said firmly. He was sure of that at least. "As long as you want to."

"So…" David leaned in and knocked his forehead lightly against Patrick's. "Do you want to show me how you get yourself off?"

"I'm willing to try," Patrick agreed. Apprehension bubbled in his gut. "If I don't like it can we just quit and do handjobs?"

"Whatever you want," David promised. "But I think you'll like this."

Patrick nodded and scooted down the bed a little, until he was reclined in a good position, and then he wriggled out of his boxers. His dick was mostly hard already from their making out, and it sprang free eagerly.

David pulled down his own underwear, kicking it to the side, and knelt so he was looming a bit. Patrick looked at him with wide eyes, and he broke into a smile that had a dark edge to it. "You want me to talk you through it?"

Patrick flushed and nodded.

"Alright." David took Patrick's hand and lifted it to his mouth, licking a wet stripe across it as Patrick watched with heated eyes. "Touch your dick."

Patrick flushed and looked away from David, watching his own hand as he wrapped it around his dick and stroked himself slowly.

"That's good, baby," David said softly. "Keep going."

Patrick could feel himself blushing; the feeling of David's gaze on him was potent, hot. 

"What do you do when you touch yourself? Do you touch your chest? Do you play with those sweet little nipples?" David's voice dropped. "Do you ever finger yourself?"

Patrick whimpered, stroking himself a little faster. "Both?"

David's smile was hot, predatory; I've got you where I want you, it said. "Do you want to right now?"

Patrick bit his lip and met David's eyes. They were dark, wide, shining with intent. "Pass me some lube," he managed.

David's grin grew as he reached into the bedside drawer and found the bottle, passing it over. Patrick had to stop touching himself to open it and slick up one hand, and then he raised one knee up to his chest and brought his fingers to his hole. He didn't give himself much preamble, just circled for a few moments before gently pressing into himself.

"Holy fuck," David said, and stole back the lube. Patrick closed his eyes as he moved his finger in himself, and then he heard the unmistakable sound of skin on slick skin, and opened them. David was jacking himself loosely, slowly, not necessarily trying to get off yet, just enjoying himself.

And he'd been right; the sight of him jacking off, being so turned on by Patrick without even laying a finger on him that he couldn't help but touch himself, was hotter than Patrick could have imagined. David often made Patrick feel desired, but right now he felt sexy. He started to stroke himself again, trying to keep time with fingering himself as he added a second finger. The angle was a little awkward — he didn't finger himself often, and when he did he usually preferred to kneel and reach back, but he wanted to see David's face.

David's expression was wide-open, slack, his eyes dark and flicking over Patrick's body — from his fingers in his hole, to his fist around his cock, over his chest, up to meet his eyes, and then back down again in a frantic, heated circuit. 

It was crazy intense, and in the part of his brain still whirring with thought, he couldn't believe he'd thought it would be anything less. The heat of David's gaze on him, his voice panting out breathy encouragement as Patrick fingered himself and jacked himself off and it was so, so good.

Patrick had barely added a third finger when he caught David's eyes, and David gasped out a warning and came all over Patrick, splattered across his hips, his chest, his hand on his dick, and Patrick tried to moan but it came out as a helpless little whimper as he came all over himself.

David collapsed on the bed as Patrick eased his finger out of himself, and then reached with his less-dirty hand for the wipes on the bed table, cleaning himself off as best he could.

"We need to take a shower," he mumbled, pushing his face into David's shoulder.

"Mm." David waved a hand noncommittally. "I'll take mine in the morning."

Patrick rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to David's shoulder before heaving himself up, feeling heavy and sleepy and completely sated in a way he'd never been from masturbating before. He was learning so many new things with David — it was overwhelming, but mostly, just like tonight, it was weird and fun and exciting. He couldn't wait to learn more.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
